Our First Dance
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Songfic Drabble. It's Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's first dance, showing all their love as man and wife.


**Our First Dance**

**Tsukushi x Tsukasa Oneshot-Song Drabble  
**

**Song: "Cross my Heart" by A*Teens**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Hold me close  
Baby hold me tight  
**_

Makino glances across the hall to see Domyouji talking to several of the guests. She notices that he looks bored but she knows that he has the art of persuasion. His gaze wanders and then falls on her. She notices that his eyes betray his emotions. She can see the hunger and desire. He wants her all to himself. Surprisingly, she wants him too, all to herself.

_**Cause I've got something to say tonight  
Hear me out**_

Domyouji sees his Makino, no, his Tsukushi, staring at him, understanding his emotions. She knows that he would rather tell the guests to fuck off then spend one more second away from her, but she also knows that he has self-restraint. He'll wait when the time is right. Tsukasa smirks at her, knowing that she wants him too. As he realizes her emotions, all he wants to do is walk up to her and say three simple words._**  
**_

_**Baby hear me through  
It's only words but the words are true**_

Tsukushi turns back to Yuki, her maid of honor, but she knows that Tsukasa is still staring at her. No, her husband is staring at her. She knows what he wants to say but she is still recovering from the shock. She can't believe that she is now Mrs. Domyouji, no longer Ms. Makino, but that's alright. After all they've been through, she's come to accept their tumultuous love was meant to be._**  
**_

_**You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night  
**_

The DJ announces to the guests that the bride and groom will have the first dance. Tsukasa smirks as he snaps his fingers. The lights dim and one light shines brightly on his Tsukushi, dressed in white, looking like an angel had descended from the heavens. He walks over in three strides and takes her hand. She blushes as he leads her to the dance floor. There, he lifts her hand up and places his other hand on her waist. The music begins.

_**You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise  
**_

Tsukushi looks up at her Tsukasa thinking of all the moments that have led up to this dance. The transfer to Eitoku, the meeting between her and F4, the red tag declaration, her declaration to fight back. So many events jumbled up. No matter the good or the bad, Tsukasa would always bring her back, suck her in, entrance her back to his side. Even when she fell in and out of love with Rui, Tsukasa's love never wavered. He even swore to follow her to hell and back. He truly was her angel in disguise.

_**Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
**_Tsukasa glances over Tsukushi's head, making sure the guests are either admiring him, or keeping their dirty looks off his beautiful Tsukushi. He sees her parents and his parents smiling in approval at the couple. A few chairs away, he sees Yuki bawling her eyes out and the F4 raise their glasses to him. That's when he realizes that he's the luckiest man in the world. He married the woman of his dreams and nobody will ever rip her away from his side again. She belongs to him for eternity.

_**Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
**_

Tsukushi sees Tsukasa smile and then glare at the guests. She shakes her head at his silliness. He doesn't need to do any of those ridiculous motions. Everybody here already knows that she belongs to him and he belongs to her. Nothing can change the fact that she is madly in love with him and that she will stay by his side through thick and thin. She decides to get bold as she starts to spin away from him.

_**I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love  
**_

She sees the shock on his face before he smirks and pulls her back in. He almost plants a kiss on her neck but then sweeps her away. The crowd gasp and applaud at their dance. It seems like they are putting on a show for the world, but in reality, they are once again fighting. Yuki and the F4 members shake their heads. They know it's their crazy way of showing they are madly in love.

_**I make a promise I make a vow  
I swear my love to you hear and now**_

Tsukasa brings her back in and his thoughts turn to a vow he made before the wedding. As everybody prepared for Tsukushi's arrival, the F4 members made sure that Tsukasa was alone. For the first time in his life, he knelt before the altar and swore to all the deities in the world that he would protect Tsukushi for as long as he lived. He would never leave her alone. He would always be her support whenever she needed or called for him._**  
**_

_**Heart to heart  
Baby eye to eye  
You and me till the day we die**_

Tsukushi notices that Tsukasa stiffens up. Her thoughts then turn to the wedding when the priest kept talking about eternal vows. At that moment, Tsukushi knew that she could never live without Tsukasa. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. She would stand beside him, not only as his equal but as his partner, as his lover, as his best friend.

_**Promise you that I  
Will catch you when you fall  
**_

Tsukasa pulls his bride up as he continues to watch the crowd. He stares at his friends as his mind wanders to the past. He remembers all the bad times when his mother targeted Tsukushi, trying to drive her son away from his one true love. He also recalls those same instances that he would save Tsukushi and make sure that she was safe. After all, he couldn't call himself a man if he let her get hurt.

_**Hear you when you call  
I'll always be around  
**_

Tsukushi notices Tsukasa's pensive face. She knows that he is probably worrying about something important. He's always busy with business meetings and pressure from his family to excel in life. That pressure nearly drove him insane at some point, but she was there to pull him out of his stupor and bring him back to reality. After all, it's the least she can do. She couldn't call herself a woman if she let her man fall to pieces.

_**Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
**_

Tsukasa dances by a group of girls. They all stare at him longingly, wishing that they were in Tsukushi's place. Tsukasa smirks at them. Yeah, they wish they were as practical and beautiful as his Tsukushi was. She is one of a kind. Let them drown in jealousy. It only makes him look better. He knew he picked the right woman. He could have had any celebrity or rich girl he desired. He remembered his engagement to Shigeru and various other girls over the years. They could never compete with Tsukushi's weed power. She was his and his alone.

_**Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
**_

Tsukushi's eyes gaze on Hanazawi Rui, one of her closest friends. He was there for her through it all. When Tsukasa picked on her, he defended her from his relentless attacks. She eventually fell in love with him, thinking he was the one. She was determined to make things work, but fate brought her to Tsukasa. She would always appreciate the wonderful memories Rui gave her, but she knows that Tsukasa is the only man who could truly make her happy.

_**I'm high on believin'  
In love  
**_

The song starts to pick up. Tsuakasa and Tsukushi pull themselves out of their stupor as their pace quickens. He starts to make elaborate spins and Tsukushi clings onto his hand for dear life. Tsukushi then stares into his eyes and relaxes. She knows he'll never let her trip or fall. He's too overprotective to let one scratch appear on her body. Tsukasa looks at Tsukushi's face and sees what he has been searching for his whole life, absolute trust in him. He smirks as he pulls her back into his arms for another waltz.

_**Come whatever, and come what may  
Everything's gonna be okay  
**_

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukasa sees a brawl starting in the corner of the room. It seems some of his enemies just can't keep it together. He looks to his F4 friends and they notice the brawl as well. They quickly spring into action as they separate the intruders. Tsukasa then smirks at Tsukushi. She also noticed the brawl and sighs in his chest. He'll make sure that nothing ruins their important day.

_**All the way  
Baby all the time  
All we need is  
Your lips and mine  
**_

Tsukushi raises her eyebrow at Tsukasa. He thinks he's so cool trying to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens. She may be his bride, but she is still the tough weed. She follows no one's rules. As Tsukasa throws her into another spin, she smiles evilly at him. He looks at her curiously as he pulls her back. She grabs onto his shoulders and plants a soft kiss on his lips. That earns 'awws' from the crowd. Tsukasa blushes at his wife's sudden action. She could still make him blush after all this time.

_**You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night**_

Tsukasa can't believe his luck. Not only did he keep the party calm, he even got an early kiss from his bride. Sure they had practiced the song before and there wasn't supposed to be a kiss, but he knew his Tsukushi wasn't one to follow other people's orders. She created her own rules and that's what he loved about her. She was the only one who could keep him in line. He felt so proud that he pulled her into another unplanned spin, causing more 'ooohs' and 'aaahhs' from the crowd. Yuki and F4 smile knowingly at each other. Only these two could keep the crowd captivated, whether they would be fighting or showing their affection._**  
**_

_**You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise  
**_

Tsukushi continues to dance, praising herself for the bold move she pulled off. If it wasn't for Tsukasa, she probably wouldn't attempted something so crazy. He was known for pulling crazy stunts, but those crazy stunts are what brought both of them together. Whenever things got really hard, he always tried to pull her to the happy side. He always reminded her that she was independent and that nothing could bring her down. She did challenge the F4 and snagged the leader. She was as tough as they come.

_**Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
**_

The song starts slowing down and the DJ dims the lights, making sure they shine on the couple. Tsuakasa and Tsukushi slow their pace down. Their time was almost up, but they knew there would be more dances to come. More memories to make and more moments to cherish. After all, they are man and wife.

_**Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
**_

Tsukasa makes Tsukushi spin one last time. She spins like a ballerina in her high heels, impressing not only Yuki, but her mother and even Tsukasa's mother as well. Tsukasa pulls her back and dips her. Everybody gasps thinking that he'll drop her but the music stops and they both hold their positions. The crowd cheers wildly, but only Tsukushi and Tsukasa have eyes on each other. An epic beginning to an amazing night.

_**I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love**_

People crowd around them, congratulating them on their marriage and spectacular first dance. Tsukasa puffs up in triumph and Tsukushi rolls her eyes at him. Yuki and F4 are the last to come over and congratulate them. Yuki squeals in delight at Tsukushi's beautiful dance while the guys tease Tsukasa for his 'flowery dance'. Tsukasa rolls his eyes when his gaze once again falls upon Tsukushi. She realizes that he is staring at her with an evil grin on his face. Before she can respond, he swoops her in his arms and plants a passionate kiss worthy of a Domyouji on his wife. The crowd thunders in applause. Tsukushi rolls her eyes at her husband. Only he would come up with something like that to steal the show, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, she is in love with him.

* * *

**_~Oh my. My first song drabble. This song was really long. I hope I kept you guys entertained. I love Tsukushi and Tsukasa. They are perfect for each other. As they say, opposites attract. I hope I wasn't too repetitive. As always, comments are appreciated._**

**_magnoliastar08  
_**


End file.
